


Reverie

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~300 words of Klaine future fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> ~300 words of Klaine future fluff I spouted out on twelvemorestopsandhome on Tumblr last night.

To have the house empty and quiet and without scripts and sketches and clothes and homework from all four of them strewn around the house was a near miracle. But tonight, that was exactly the case.

Initially, it unnerved Kurt when he realised this. What had he done before he had Lizzy to watch reruns of so-called classic sitcoms with? (“This is not  _that_  old. I do forget who the mother is though.”) Or had Calum inform him what he wanted to do when he grew up? (“I’ve changed my mind. Gonna be an architect…or a conductor. ‘m not sure yet.”)

He flits around the house turning off the lights as he goes. He passes Lizzy’s mostly empty bedroom (I’m not sure there will be enough room in your dorm for all that, honey.”), double checks the windows are closed in Calum’s room (“Don’t get into too much trouble in Ohio okay? Your grandpa will tell me.”), runs his fingertips along the wall as he approaches the living room. There’s a low hum coming from the room and a warmth floods Kurt as he smiles and pushes the door open.

Blaine is sitting in the armchair nearest the piano and Kurt frowns for a second realising that he has more than likely missed his husband play a tune or two tonight. His head to thrown back on the headrest, eyes closed and body relaxed. Kurt rounds the coffee table, eyes flicking to the rolling news on the television. He could wake him with a kiss or even gently nudge him awake but instead he smiles mischievously and crawls into his husband’s lap. Blaine shuffles slightly with a “Mmm" and wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer. Kurt giggles because when was the last time they cuddled anywhere that wasn’t their bed? “It’s so quiet” Blaine mumbles lazily into Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt runs his hand through the hair at back of Blaine’s head and brings his mouth to his husband’s ear “Wanna make some noise?”


End file.
